1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to embalming apparatus, and move particularly pertains to a new and improved embalming drain tube apparatus wherein the same is arranged to prevent communication with bodily fluids of a cadaver relative to individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the drainage or fluid from a cadaver, an embalmer is subject to contact with the drainage of the fluid from an associated cadaver drain tube. Resultant illness in contemporary society creates a hazardous situation in this scenario.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need to provide a drain tube in communication with the cadaver drain tube to prevent inadvertent communication of fluid from the cadaver with an operator relative to the embalming table.